1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a log hauling device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a log hauling device for use with a four wheeler or similar vehicle to remove logs from the bush in a secure and safe manner.
2. Prior Art
Many different types of log hauling devices and methods are known for removing logs from a wooded area.
One of the more common methods utilized by individuals for removing logs from the bush is to secure one end of a chain or rope to a log to be removed with the other end of the chain or rope secured to a vehicle for towing the log. This is a cumbersome and time consuming method. It is often difficult to wrap a chain or rope around a log and tie the same around the log to securely hold the log. Further, it is often difficult and time consuming, once the log has been towed to the desired location, to remove a chain/rope which has been secured around a log.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,848 to Chai discloses an apparatus for conveying timber which utilizes a sledge with a base portion of a curved configuration. A log is placed within the base portion of the sledge and a swing chain is wrapped around the timber to secure it to the sledge. A winching cable is also tied around the timber. The winching cable is then retracted to pull the sledge and the log attached thereto to a desired location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,839 to Jorgensen discloses a log skidding device for towing logs utilizing a towing vehicle. The log skidding device comprises a skid pan having teeth at the base thereof and a transverse clamping jaw for retaining a plurality of logs thereon. The skid pan is connected to a towing vehicle through a winch rope. The skid pan rests on the ground for the loading of the logs. Once the logs are loaded, the winch of the towing vehicle is started thereby pulling the skid pan with the loaded logs up from the ground to the rear end of the towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,666 to Larson also discloses a log towing apparatus which utilizes a skidder means connected to a towing vehicle by a tow frame. The skidder means is adapted for the loading of a plurality of logs. The apparatus utilizes a cable and winch arrangement for towing the logs behind the tow vehicle.